Jewel's Drag Race: Season 1
Info Jewel's Drag Race is a fanmade show made by Plastiquerose . 12 queens from around the world will battle for the title of Jewel's Most Prized Possesion, a cash prize of 100,000 dollars, a year's supply of wigs from Wigs and Grace, and a lifetime supply of MAC cosmetics. The queens RuVeal was held on June 18, 2019, and the premiere date was announced to be June 18, 2019. The show premiered on June 18, 2019, and ended on TBA. TBA was crowned Jewel's Most Prized Possesion, while TBA was crowned Jewel's Favorite Gem. The Host Screen Shot 2019-06-22 at 10.23.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-22 at 10.26.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-22 at 10.22.53 PM.png Meet The Queens! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zCCFTuWUx4 Contestants Black - Eliminated Pink - Competing Gold - Winner Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Jewel's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes ''Episode 1: "A Field Trip To Walmart!" * '''Guest Judge': Yvie Oddly, Alexander Wang, and Tyra Banks. *'Mini-Challenge': Photoshoot with Yvie Oddly and Plastiquerose. *'Mini-Challenge Winner': Fentyiana *'Main Challenge': Construct a glamourous outfit using fabric and tools from Walmart. *'Main Challenge Winner': Evie Spotlight *'Bottom Two:' Viva La Velvet and Starla Moonlight *'Lip-Sync Song:' Never Really Over - Katy Perry *'Eliminated': Starla Moonbridge Entrance Order ''Episode 2: "Gay Drama" *'Guest Judge': Gong Yoo, Kim Chi , and Soju *'Mini-Challenge': Make the best crying sounds. *'Mini-Challenge Winners': Gunna Cuttahoe and Lexette Wing. *'Main Challenge': Star in two new promising K-Drama parody shows. *'Runway Theme: Movie Night Realness *'''Main Challenge Winner: Gunna Cuttahoe *'Bottom Six:' Lexette Wing, Evie Spotlight, Violeta Rose, Alexis Tiara, Pristine, and Fentyiana *'Lip-Sync Song:' Don't Know What To Do - Blackpink *'Eliminated': Pristine ''Episode 3: "The Promo Ball" *'Guest Judge': The Winners of RuPauls Drag Race. *'Mini-Challenge': Craft a sock puppet that looks like you. *'Mini-Challenge Winner': Evie Spotlight *'Main Challenge': Sew and create 3 glamorous looks for the RPDR promo ball *'Runway Theme: 3 Looks from any RPDR promo theme. *'''Main Challenge Winner: Viva La Velvet *'Bottom Two:' Fentyiana and Lexette Wing *'Lip-Sync Song:' C.L.A.T - Aja, Alexis Michelle, Sasha Velour, and Peppermint *'Eliminated': Lexette Wing ''Episode 4: "TBA" *'Guest Judge': TBA *'Mini-Challenge': TBA *'Mini-Challenge Winner': TBA *'Main Challenge': TBA *'Runway Theme: TBA *'''Main Challenge Winner: TBA *'Bottom Two:' TBA *'Lip-Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated': TBA Category:12 Queens Category:Jewels Category:Drag Category:Race Category:Jewel Category:Jewels Drag Race Category:Drag Race Category:Jewels Races Category:Plastique Category:Plastiquerose Category:12th Category:Place Category:11th Category:10th Category:9th Category:8th Category:7th Category:6th Category:5th Category:4th Category:3rd Category:2nd Category:1st Category:12th Place Category:11th place Category:10th place Category:9th place Category:8th place Category:7th place Category:6th place Category:5th place Category:4th place Category:3rd place Category:2nd place Category:1st place Category:Winner Category:Runnerup Category:Runner-up Category:Winners Category:Grey Category:Black Category:Bottom two Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode 2 Category:Episode 3 Category:Episode 4 Category:Episode 5 Category:Episode 6 Category:Episode 7 Category:Episode 8 Category:Episode 9 Category:Episode 10 Category:Ep1 Category:Ep2 Category:Ep3 Category:Ep4 Category:Ep5 Category:Ep6 Category:Ep7 Category:Ep8 Category:Ep9 Category:Ep10 Category:June Category:18 Category:2019 Category:June 18 2019 Category:June 19 2019 Category:June 20 2019 Category:June 21 2019 Category:June 22 2019 Category:June 23 2019 Category:June 24 2019 Category:June 25 2019 Category:June 26 2019 Category:June 27 2019 Category:Finale Category:Champion Category:Champions Category:Season Category:Seasons Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:Ss Category:Frgv Category:Bsz Category:Fd Category:Few Category:Teruy Category:Db Category:Cxv Category:Sdc Category:Vx Category:Bt Category:Tfer Category:Dv Category:Bn Category:Fghgf Category:Nc Category:Vb Category:Dfsg Category:Rdf Category:Bv Category:Bcv Category:Bnt Category:Fcv Category:Bcvbf Category:G Category:Rfdcvb Category:V Category:Bnf Category:Cvb Category:Vc Category:Bfcvb Category:Vcn Category:Bm Category:Ghg Category:Bcvb Category:Gt Category:Uuj Category:Lkm Category:,. Category:Ikl Category:Ikmn, Category:U Category:, Category:M, Category:Mkl Category:Ub Category:Mn Category:Nm Category:Ugy Category:Hj Category:Mvbn Category:Df Category:Vcxcb Category:Vnb Category:My Category:Hy Category:Jm Category:Bnm Category:N Category:,j Category:Fgb Category:Nv Category:Xb Category:Ea Category:F Category:Dvcxv Category:Fx Category:Gf Category:Sd Category:Fdsgb